Naru's special day, ever
by nika yukime azawa
Summary: Naruto ultah! Banyak kejadian pun terjadi! dan yang mengejutkan adalah....


Naru ultah! Otanjoubi omedetou ya! Fict ini kubuat khusus untukmu Naru! Hehe......

--oo000oo--

Naru's Special Day, Ever

by Nika Yukime

--oo000oo--

Pagi yang indah di Konoha. Mentari tersenyum hangat bagi setiap insan yang ada di dunia. Tapi, sepertinya walau mentari telah cukup terik, pemuda blonde satu ini masih tidak ingin pergi dari dunia mimpinya. Dan waktu dia bangun, keributan pun terjadi.

"Ukm…" Naruto membenarkan letak selimutnya.

"Ukm… huahh… jam berapa ya sekarang." Dan naruo pun melihat jam yang tergeletak di meja disisi tempat tidur.

"Huaaa….!!!!! Sudah jam tujuh lebih! Aku bisa telat berangkat sekolah!!" dan Naruto pun memulai ritual paginya dengan tergesa-gesa. Sampai dia pun tak peduli dengan perutnya yang kosong. Naruto pun berangkat sekolah dengan berlari secepat ia bisa, walau naruto tau itu tak akan membuatnya tak telat berangkat sekolah.

"Huaa… aku harus cepat-cepat sampai, kalau tidak aku akan disuruh pulang oleh satpam sadis itu.

Dan akhirnya ia pun sampai di depan gerbang sekolahnya…

"Beruntunglah dirimu datang lebih awal 3 menit. Karna kalau tidak, kau tau kan akan ku apakan!" kata Juugo, satpam sekolah Naruto yang sangar itu.

"I..iya." kata Naruto sambil menelan ludahnya karena terlalu ngeri.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang kau tunggu disini?"

"Ba..baik. saya pergi dulu." Dan dengan itu, Naruto pun segera melesat menuju kelasnya.

Tok..tok..tok…

"Iya,Naruto?"

"Maaf Iruka-sensei, aku telat."

"Huff.. Naruto, kau tau kan hukumannya bila kau telat di pelajaranku?"

"Iya, Iruka-sensei." Dan Naruto pun terpaksa berdiri di luar kelas.

"Ukh, kenapa harus ada acara telat segala sih, menderitalah diriku."

Kruyukkk……

"Ukh, laper… Mana aku belum sarapan lagi. Ukh, sial sekali sih aku hari ini." Dan begitulah seterusnya. Naruto hanya bisa meratapi kesialannya.

Teettt…………. Bunyi bel pergantian jam pun berbunyi.

"Nakh, Naruto. Lain kali jangan terlambat lagi ya." Kata Iruka menasehati Naruto waktu dia keluar dari kelas karena pergantian jam pelajaran.

"Baik Iruka-sensei, tak akan aku ulangi lagi." Kata Naruto sedikit menyesal.

"Nah kalau begitu, masuklah ke kelasmu." Kata Iruka sambit tersenyum lembut. Dan sukses membuat Naruto sedikit lega.

"Baik Iruka-sensei." Kata Naruto sambil nyengir dan ngloyor pergi ke kelasnya.

"Huff…. Ternyata dia benar-benar hari ini tanggal berapa." Dan Iruka pun berlalu

--oo000oo--

"Kau telat, Dobe." Kata sasuke datar saatNaruto mencapai bangkunya.

"Huff…. Sial sekali sih aku hari ini. Mana aku belum makan lagi. Hoi Teme, nanti kau traktir aku ramen di kantin ya. Oke."

"Hn. Sapa yang mau mentraktirmu? Enak banget kau."

"Akh, Teme pelit." Kata Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Terserah kau saja lah."

"Yei… berarti benar ya kau traktir aku."

"Hn."

--oo000oo--

Saat istirahat pun tiba. Seluruh siswa pun memulai kebiasaannya sewaktu istirahat. Ada yang di kelas, perpustakaan, UKS, dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi kita dapat melihat bahwa para siswa lebih banyak yang tertarik ke kantin, untuk makan lah tentunya. Dan kita bisa melihat disalah satu sudut kantin, terdapat dua orang siswa yang sangat mencolok dari yang lainnya. Tentu saja! Sasuke dan Naruto gitu.

"Dobe, kita balik saja. Kantinnya penuh. Aku benci berdesak-desakkan seperti ini."

"Tapi Teme, aku lapar. Aku belum sarapan tau!" kata Naruto mtak peduli.

"Akh... terserah kau saja lah."

Dan Naruto pun menyela untuk memesan makanan. Tapii...

"Bu, pesan Ramennya dua mangkok ya. Dan es jeruk."

"Maaf, ramen dan es jeruknya habis. Jadi mau pesan apa?"

"Akh.. nggak mungkin ramennya habis! Ibu pasti bohong kan? Aku lapar tau!" kata Naruto ngotot.

"Hufff... benar ramennya habis. Jadi mau ganti pesan apa?"

"Akh.... Aku nggak jadi pesan." kata Naruto sedikit gondok dan seraya keluar dari kantin.

"Kau tak jadi makan Dobe?"

"Nggak! ini pasti gara-gara kau! kau pasti tak ikhlas kan, makanya tadi ramennya habis."

"Ya ampun Dobe. Kalau memang habis tak usah marah-marah gitu dong. Dan nyangkutin aku segala." kata Sasuke.

"Yakh, Teme, kau tak tau sih penderitaanku. Ya sudah, kita balik saja ke kelas. Aku sedang malas untuk bertengkar." Dan Naruto pun pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke yang cengo sendiri.

--oo000oo--

"Akh, lapar sekali. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang." kata Naruto saat dalam perjalanan pulang. Sepanjang perjalanan, perutnya tak henti-henti berbunyi. Menandakan cacing yang ada di perutnya sudah protes untuk di isi.

"Ukh, kenapa tak sampai-sampai sih. Mana panas sekali lagi. Nanti kalau sudah pulang, pokoknya aku akan membuat ra....." kalimat Naruto berhenti saat di rasakannya sesuatu yang lembek mendarat di kepalanya.

"HUAA... KOTORAN BURUNG..!!!" jerit Naruto saat ia mengetahui benda yang ada di kepalanya itu.

"Akh, dasar burung sialan! nggak tau apa aku sedang esmosi (baca: emosi)." Dan Naruto pun berlalu sambil ngedumel sendiri.

--oo000oo--

"Ukh, segarnya. Gara-gara burung tadi, aku harus mandi deh, dan mengulur waktuku saja buat makan ramen. Akh, buat ramen dulu ah."

"Hum... mana ya ramennya?" kata Naruto seraya mengobrak-abrik isi lemari makan.

"Tidak mungkin! Ramennya habis! Duh, sial sekali sih aku."

Ting tong.....

"Uh, siapa sih yang datang sewaktu aku sedang panas begini?"

Naruto pun membukakan pintu. Dan.....

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU!!!" kata semua teman-teman Naruto yang telah berkumpul di depan pintu Naruto. Mereka datang sambil membawa kue ulang tahun berukuran sedang dan berhias lilin berjumlah 16 tersebut. Merka adalah Sasuke, Sakura, Iruka, Kakashi, Gaara, Hinata, dan Gaara.

"Ah, teman-teman. Terima kasih. Aku bahkan tak ingat dengan ulang tahunku sendiri." kata Naruto terharu.

"Kalau begitu tiup lilinnya dulu dong Naruto!" kata Sakura.

Dan tanpa babibu Naruto maniup lilinnya. Semua temannya tersenyum melihat Naruto.

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk." kata Naruto. Mereka pun masuk dan memulai ngobrol dan menikmati kue itu bersama-sama. Dan tak lupa, menyerahkan kado ke Naruto. Tapi hanya Sasuke saja yang tak memberi hadiah.

"Kau tak memberiku kado Teme?"

"Hn, memang kau mau hadiah ya?"

"Nggak kok,sudah mengucapkan selamat saja sudah mambuatku senang." kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan senyum andalannya. Dan dengan sukses telah membuat Sasuke berwajah merah.

Dan kehangatan hari itu pun berlanjut. Hingga tak terasa hari telah petang dan membuat mereka harus mengakhiri acara ini.

"Baiklah Naruto, kami pulang dulu." kata Iruka mewakili semuanya.

"Baik. Terima kasih untuk semuanya ya."

"Iya." kata semuanya minus Naruto.

"Eh, Teme. Kau tak ikut pulang?" kata Naruto kepada Sasuke yang tetap tinggal di rumahnya walaupun semua temannya telah pulang.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan." jawab Sasuke seraya menggandeng tangan Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Dan mereka duduk berhadapan di ruang tamu.

"Ada apa Teme?"

"Tadi kau bilang kau ingin kado kan? Ini." kata Sasuke sambil memberikan Naruto sebuah kotak merah kecil. Naruto membukanya, dan segera saja matanya membulat melihat hadiah sasuke. Sebuah cincin manis bertenger indah didalamnya.

"Sas... Sasuke..." kata Naruto tak percaya.

"Um, Naru, sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakannya sejak dulu. Aku mencintaimu. Will you be my love?" kata Sasuke sambil memandang penuh harap ke Naruto. Membuat salah tingkah.

"Umm.... Sasuke, apa kau sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataanmu? Kita kan laki-laki."

"Kau tau Naruto, cinta itu tak pernah mengenal perbedaan. Termasuk gender. Jadi apa jawabanmu?" kata Sasuke.

"Umm, Sasuke, tapi aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman."

Dan wajah Sasuke pun berubah sendu.

"Tapi, itu dulu. Sekarang aku ingin berubah pangkat menjadi pacarmu. Hehe...." kata Naruto sambil nyengir lebar.

"Benarkah?" kata Sasuke tak percaya.

"Iya lah! atau kau tidak ingin?" kata Naruto bercanda.

"Terima kasih, Naru." kata Sasuke di iringi dengan sebuah pelukan yang sangat erat.

"Uh, Sasuke. Lepasin, aku nggak bisa bernafas."

"Uh, maaf. Um, ini di pakai ya? Sini aku pakaikan." kata Sasuke. Lalu dia memakaikannya ke jari manis Naruto. Membuat wajah Naruto memerah.

"Sekarang sudah tak ada lagi yang dapat memisahkan kita. Karena telah ada ikatan diantara kita." kata Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto. Hingga desah nafasnya pun dapat terasa di pipi. Akhirnya sebuah ciuman manis tercipta. Merasakan kehangatan dari masing-masing melalui ciuman tersebut. Hingga mereka melepasnya untuk mengambil nafas, walau sangat tak ingin.

"Sasuke, sudah malam. Kau tak ingin pulang?"

"Nggak. Aku ingin menghabiskan malam ini denganmu." kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Ikh, dasar mesumm.." kata Naruto sambil melempar bantal kearah Sasuke.

Dan malam itu pun berlanjut dengan canda dan tawa dari keduanya. Tak peduli dengan pagi yang hampir datang.

FIN

--oo000oo--

Saia buat fict ini buat kau lho,Naru-chan. Maaf ya nggak bisa ngado, jadi hanya ini yang bisa aku kasih buatmu.

Untuk reader semua, di review ya, walau saia tau sih, ini bukan fict yang bagus untuk dibaca.*pundung di pojokan*

Review, saran, maupun flame selalu dinanti.

Sankyuuuuuuu....... XD


End file.
